


implicitly and unquestionable

by littlebasketbun



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebasketbun/pseuds/littlebasketbun
Summary: Vinny’s going to be a great father. Michel is a lot less convinced about Petrov.
Relationships: Anton Petrov/Thomas "Vinny" Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	implicitly and unquestionable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_indigo_and_tom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_indigo_and_tom/gifts).



> Merry Christmas. Have a Fourns POV future AU where Tony and Vinny adopt a kid.
> 
> For the 2019 YCMAL Holiday Exchange.

Vinny’s going to be a great father. Even if he wasn’t the sweetest, gentlest ball of sunshine Michel has ever met, he’s seen how Vinny is with Vanessa and Olivia. They adore him. If he and Vinny were dying and the girls had to pick someone to save, Michel’s pretty sure they would choose their beloved Uncle Vinny and barely spare a second thought for dear old papa.

Michel’s had other friends or old teammates who come over, put in a perfunctory one or two minutes of quick play and awkward small talk with his daughters, and then not even look at them for the rest of the night. That’s never been Vinny, who happily spends hours playing with Vanessa and Olivia or watching Disney movies with them (though he does that plenty on his own even without the girls). 

There aren’t a lot of people that both Michel and Chloe unequivocally trust with their children. Their parents for one. Vinny for sure. One bad incident with a daycare recommended by one of Chloe’s coworkers means only professionals they’ve carefully vetted pass muster. Michel wouldn’t even leave the twins with his actual blood brother for longer than a couple hours.

That’s why, when Vinny tells him that he and Petrov are adopting, Michel is honestly really happy for them. More than that, he’s excited to be an uncle. He has so many plans for ways he can spoil this child. His next, less charitable thought is to wonder how Petrov’s going to handle being jealous of his own kid. With how possessive Petrov gets over Vinny, Michel just feels a bit bad for Vinny. It’s not going to be easy dividing his attention between a new child and a demanding partner. 

He imagines Vinny sitting on his couch watching a movie, a five-year-old cuddled up beside him and Petrov on his other side, glaring at the child from over his shoulder. It’s both a funny thought and a sad one.

Petrov’s never been cruel or abusive to any children—that isn’t what Michel thinks is going to happen. Vinny has definitely dragged him along to babysit Vanessa and Olivia before, and Petrov’s fine around kids during family skates. He’s patient with his young fans. But Michel has seen how prickly and tired Petrov gets after interacting with children for more than a brief moment, and there’s no breaks when it comes to being a parent.

So Michel assumes that the kid is Vinny’s idea, a nd everyone knows that Petrov would do anything for Vinny.

Vinny calls him when they’ve been approved and again when they’ve met Felix and signed the papers for him. Michel wants to go over immediately the day he knows Vinny and Petrov are taking him home, but Vinny has already asked to be left alone for a few weeks so that Felix can get settled in before they start introducing him to people. Michel respects Vinny’s request and doesn’t show up on their doorstep immediately.

Well. Michel would have anyway, but  _ Chloe _ respects Vinny’s request and shuts him down really quick.

Vinny’s and Petrov’s parents are the first to formally meet Felix. It ends up being a month and a half after Felix is adopted before the Fourniers have them over for dinner.

Felix is adorable. At first, Michel thinks they’ve adopted a little Petrov, with the way his mouth curves into a tight little frown and he clings to his parents’ legs.

But he warms up over the course of the meal and gets chattier, even gifts Michel with a bright grin when he gets him a cup of juice.

Michel knows that Felix isn’t related by blood to either Vinny or Petrov, which makes it ridiculous that he’s looking for any resemblance. And yet, when Felix finally smiles at him, Michel can’t help but see Vinny.

Vanessa and Olivia are happy to have a new playmate. The three kids are gently directed to the living room to play while the adults linger at the table talking.

Michel is just thinking that the night is going _so well_ when he hears a loud “No!” come from the living room and a soft thud like something—or some _ one _ —falling. All four adults freeze and then move very quickly. 

Michel enters the living room to see that, thankfully, none of the children look hurt. Olivia, eyes wide, is scooting back as if to distance herself from whatever trouble is brewing. Felix looks angry again but also like he’s about to cry. Vanessa looks defiant but also guilty.

Michel wants to heave a massive sigh because of course his little monster has done something.

Vanessa mumbles an apology unprompted, but Felix’s lips remained pressed tight, his expression vaguely hunted. Before Michel can suggest a different activity like watching a movie to distract the kids, Petrov moves in, hand on Felix’s back, guiding him toward the hallway.

“Bathroom,” he says firmly.

Michel looks over at Vinny, but once Petrov took over his shoulders lost all tension and he went back to smiling. He goes to his knees and asks Vanessa and Olivia about the game they’re playing.

Maybe Michel shouldn’t be worried if Vinny isn’t, but he still deliberates between checking on Petrov and joining Vinny in the living room. 

Nobody’s looking over at him. Olivia’s got Chloe’s full attention, asking for her hair to be braided again. Michel heads toward the hallway, careful to step softly.

Right outside the bathroom door, Petrov has picked Felix up. Felix is rubbing his eyes, grumpily muttering in French that he wants to go home.

“I know, I know,” Petrov says, and Michel assumes that Petrov is replying based on context, but then he adds on in stumbling French, “Soon. Me too.”

Michel blinks rapidly, almost certain he dreamed that up, because Petrov hasn’t learned a word of French even for Vinny.

Felix leans into his dad’s shoulder. Petrov tucks him close and Michel is completely frozen because the look on his face is one that Michel has only ever seen him direct at Vinny when he thinks no one will notice.

Michel is surprised, then a little guilty about the surprise. As much of a rude prick Petrov can be and despite how terrified he’s always been of Michel’s own twin monsters, there’s nothing like having a child of your own to change things for you. He thinks again about his Vanessa and Olivia, and he shrugs at himself. If Vinny can be such a big exception for Petrov and how he feels about other people in general, why couldn't his child be an exception as well?

He heads back to the living room before Petrov can see him. 

As he enters, Chloe is advising Vinny about a brand of children’s clothes she likes as he helps the girls set up a scene involving a group of army men, a large stuffed rabbit and a few fake fruits from the girls’ toy kitchen.

He was less careful about being quiet on his way back, and both Chloe and Vinny look up as he comes in.

Chloe rolls her eyes at the wide smile on his face, but Vinny‘s immediately suspicious.

“What’s with that look?” 

Michel just smiles wider.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” he hums. 

Vinny’s eyes narrow.

“You’re up to something,” he says. Before he can say anything more, Vanessa tugs on his sleeve.

“Uncle Vinny, if you don’t pay attention, the bunny’s going to die!” 

The suspicion melts from his face and he smiles sweetly at her.

“We can’t have that happening, can we?” He goes back to playing, but when she’s distracted again he sends a warning glare to Michel.

When Petrov and Felix rejoin them, Felix is calmer and willing to play with the girls again, though he sticks close to Vinny’s side as he does.

Vinny is on edge for the rest of the evening until he, Petrov and Felix leave, periodically glancing at Michel like he thinks Michel is going to do something to him. Even if Michel actually had something planned, he isn’t sure he’d bother following through. He’s plenty satisfied with the payoff of Vinny’s paranoia alone.

Before they leave, they make plans to come over for dinner again in a couple weeks.

It feels like a success.


End file.
